


We’ll Be Alright

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Sonic is a sweet boy here, Tom is very unsure at first, but gets into it later, he secretly lusts for the blue furball, lol, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic shows Tom how much he really loves him.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 38
Kudos: 30





	We’ll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to contact me for any reason, you can find me on my Tumblr (izlover, all lowercase).

Sonic approached Tom, a strange expression on his face. “Um, can I kiss you?”

Tom, who was currently sitting on his bed studying for a new training procedure for the police academy, glanced up with a confused expression. “What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Sonic repeated, almost weakly. “Please?”

Tom gave him a nervous look. “Buddy, I have a partner. I’m married, remember?”

“It’s okay, she doesn’t have to know,” Sonic said softly, gaze on Tom’s groin area. “Everyone has secrets.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t know what to do if I ever cheated on her,” Tom said, shifting uncomfortably. 

“We would figure it out.” Sonic said softly. “Together, you and I.”

“Besides the fact that its wrong, you’re also a child,” Tom pointed out. “And that is a definite no-go in my book.”

Sonic groaned in frustration, pulling at his ears. “You just can’t make this simple, can you? I want to make you happy, and that’s something that you need to feel right now.”

“But I am happy,” Tom said. “You know I am.”

“Not completely,” Sonic pointed out. “But I can give that to you.”

“How do you know that I’m not happy?”

“You and Maddie argue a lot now, ever since I came along.” Sonic said. “I don’t know what the problem is, but I hope it’s not me.”

“It’s not.”

Sonic moved closer, stopping directly in front of his friend. “Then prove it to me.”

He climbed into Tom’s lap, immediately wrapping his arms around Tom’s neck and kissing him deeply. 

Tom froze. Was this what it was actually like? He’d had fantasies about this, but he never thought that he’d actually get to ever experience it firsthand. 

Sonic’s tongue entered his mouth, and it felt so, so good. Driven by hormones now beginning to consume his body, he moaned involuntarily, barely feeling it when Sonic pushed against his chest, making him fall back onto the bed.

Climbing on top of him, the hedgehog resumed kissing him, soft noises of pleasure emanating from him.

Sonic pulled away to briefly kiss Tom’s neck. “You taste so good, better than I thought. I love you so much.”

“We can’t do this,” Tom said, his voice shaking with fear. 

Sonic licked his throat. “Yes, we can,” he whispered. 

Tom moaned again, the feeling of Sonic’s warm tongue on his skin making his body tingle with pleasure. “What if Maddie finds out?” He worried. 

“She won’t. I promise.” Sonic put a hand on Tom’s cheek. “You’ll be alright.”

Tom doubted that, but for the moMent he didn’t care very much. All he knew was that this moment now, right here, was so intoxicating. Part of him didn’t want it to stop.

He gasped softly as Sonic gently bit his neck, sucking slowly. His resolve turned to jelly, and all other senses went out the window, the dozens of foreseeable and possible consequences included. 

“Just give in,” Sonic whispered in his ear, his warm breath soothing and calm. “Give in, and everything will be better for you.”

Tom’s hands wrapped around Sonic’s back, pulling him close. He relaxed, allowing himself some peace of mind. 

“It’s okay,” Sonic’s voice spoke through the haze of lust. “I’ll keep you safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been considering deleting all of these works the last few days, and starting over, but my friend ohgodmyeyes, (whom I love, platonically, very dearly) convinced me not to. My approach to this constant hate I’ve been receiving has not been the best response, and I am sorry for any drama that has happened as a result of my aggressive responses to it. I’ve never dealt with pushback of this magnitude, and I lost my cool. I really enjoy writing for this pairing, and I will not be stopping anytime soon. I am re-uploading the works I have deleted so that those that enjoy them can continue to do so.


End file.
